Can't Get Over
by Belle Cullen
Summary: Será um dia no parque é o bastante para fazêlos se entenderem? Prêmio de Melhor declaração de Amor do I Challenge SM do 3v.


- Parqueeeeeee! - Marlene não evitou o gritinho. Parques de diversão trouxas a levavam de volta aos melhores momentos de sua infância, quando os freqüentava com seus pais.- Menos Lene... - Lily que vinha logo atrás com James e os outros marotos disse sorindo para a amiga.  
-Lils, - Marlene correu de volta para a companhia dos amigos. - parques de diversão são simplesmente a coisa mais maravilhosa. Eu não vou a um desde que entrei em Hogwarts. - Marlene sentiu cinco pares de mãos voarem para sua boca.  
- Marlene, isso é um parque trouxa. - Remus disse baixo quase como se fosse um pecado estar falando sobre aquilo naquele lugar.  
- Você precisa relaxar, Remus. - Marlene sorriu. - E é exatamente o que vamos fazer agora. Para onde vamos primeiro?  
- Eu acho que eu e a Lily deveríamos ir no Túnel do Amor. - James disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Nada disso, Potter. Nós combinamos de nos divertir com nossos amigos, e é o que vamos fazer. Lene, por que não vamos nas barracas de jogos primeiro?  
- Ótima idéia Lils. Se ninguém tem mais nenhuma sugestão, vamos então.  
Marlene seguia na frente como a líder dos amigos, os guiando por entre crianças, balões, ursos gigantes de pelúcia e casais apaixonados. Mas não fcou sozinha muito tempo, logo Sirius estava ao seu lado.  
- McKinnon, eu nunca te vi tão feliz. - Ele disse sério.  
- Você nunca me levou à um parque de diversões, Black. Se tivesse saberia que aqui eu me sinto em casa. - Ela disse, sem deixar o maroto estragar sua alegria.  
- Olha, Marlene... - Ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu, parando de repente e apontando para uma barraca.  
- É lá! Vamos começar por lá! - Ela se dirigiu para a barraca que queria, ignorando o fato de que praticamente derrubara Sirius no rompante.  
A barraca era uma daquelas em que um pessoa senta na prancha enquanto outra tenta derrubá-la, acertando no alvo. Quando os outros chegaram, Marlene já estava falando com o dono da barraca, aparentemente irritada.  
- Mas como é possível, - eles ouviram quando se aproximaram. - Que o palhaço fique gripado. Ele deve estar acostumado com isso não? Não tem nem um reserva?  
- Sinto muito, senhorita, mas não temos ninguém para substituir.  
- Por que a barraca está aberta então?  
- Nós estamos aceitando voluntários sabe? Alguém que aceite cair na água, e esta pessoa ganhará aquele ursinho. - O vendedor apontou para o maior ursinho da barraca, que se encontrava logo acima da prancha.  
Os olhos de Marlene brilharam e ela se virou para os amigos com um olhar que poderia ser classificado como insano.  
- Marlene... - Remus foi o primeiro a falar, dando um passo para trás. - Que olhar é este?  
- Quem vai ser a boa alma que vai me dar aquele ursinho? - Ela disse com um sorriso incomum.  
- Mas, mas... Se você quer o urso, por que você mesma não vai lá? - Peter perguntou imitando Remus e dando um passo para trás.  
- Por que eu não quero molhar minha roupa nova. - Ela explicou como se fosse óbvio. Lily e James também deram passos para trás, falando qualquer coisa sobre ir comprar maçãs do amor, de modo que apenas Sirius ficou encarando Marlene. O sorriso da garota se desfez, à medida que ele foi abrindo um.  
- O que foi, Black? - Ela cruzou os braços.  
- Você quer muito aquele ursinho?  
- Quero. Por quê? - De repente a resposta veio à cabeça de Marlene. - Black... Não, você não... - mas já era tarde, Sirius estava falando com o dono da barraca e logo já estava sentado na prancha.  
- E então? - Sirius gritou. - Não quer me derrubar, Lene?  
O choque de Marlene passou e foi substituído por um sorriso torto.  
- Será um prazer. - Ela se aproximou e recebeu as três bolinhas do dono. - Só vou precisar de uma. - Elas estendeu as outras duas para o vendedor.  
Marlene e Sirius se encararam por alguns intantes durantes os quais a garota sentiu o coração bater um pouco mais rápido do que o aconselhável. Esperou ele voltar ao normal e começou a mirar. A bolinha saiu de sua mão e ela só ouviu o som de algo batendo na água. Não queria olhar o sorriso que sabia que iria estar na cara de Sirius.  
- Marlene... - Lily se aproximou dela, enquanto os outros marotos iam ajudar Sirius a sair da tina de água. - Você percebeu que deixou o Sirius te dar um presente?  
- Eu sei, Lils, mas eu queria muito aquele ursinho. E teve a vantagem de derrubar ele na água.  
- É, mas isto é uma aproximação. Você disse que nunca mais ia deixar ele se aproximar.  
- É? E você disse que nunca ia namorar James Potter e tá aí andando de mãos dadas e tudo. - Ela disse rispidamente e Lily olhou horrorizada para a amiga. - Olha Lils, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo tá bom?  
- Se você diz. - Lily deu de ombros. - Lá vêm eles. - Ela apontou com a cabeça para um ponto atrás de Marlene.  
A garota se virou e viu o grupo de garotos se aproximarem, Sirius trazendo o tão cobiçado ursinho debaixo dos braços.  
- Então, McKinnon, aqui está o seu tão cobiçado ursinho de pelúcia gigante. - Ele mostrou, mas quando ela estendeu as mãos para pegar o objeto, Sirius o afastou. - E eu não ganho nada?  
- Você já ganhou um bom banho, Black. Acho que isso está mais que bom. - Ela cruzou os braços.  
- Está certo então... - Ele estendeu o ursinho para ela violentemente e se virou. - Vou me secar.  
Marlene ficou observando o rapaz se afastar sentindo um peso estranho no coração. Por conta disso abraçou fortemente o ursinho e acabou sentindo o cheiro de Sirius Black que ele exalava. Milhares de lembranças simultâneas vieram à mente de Marlene junto com o aroma. Lembranças de beijos, de carícias, de risos, de juras trocadas e tudo isso fez uma lágrima correr solitária e despercebida pelo rosto da garota. Ela rapidamente a secou antes que alguém percebesse, mas as lembranças ainda continuariam a atormentando por alguns minutos.  
Logo Sirius voltou totalmente seco, provavelmente com a ajuda de algum feitiço e eles resolveram continuar com o passeio.  
Andaram por entra barracas e mais barracas, Marlene sempre sozinha à frente, com Peter, Remus e Sirius logo atrás e James e Lily um pouco mais atrás. Sirius seguia a garota com os braços cruzados a observando atentamente e apenas o olhar dele fazia a nuca de Marlene queimar. A garota se perguntava a toda hora aonde estivera com a cabeça ao aceitar aquilo. Já estava ficando ridículo.  
Mais uma vez ela parou de repente, fazendo com que aqueles atrás de si quase caíssem para não bater nela.  
- Eu quero comer um doce. - Ela declarou com pompa.  
- Nossa, eu achei que você estivesse para morrer, ou algo do gênero. - Sirius disse apoiando colocando as mãos na nuca e se apoiando no muro, com um ar que fez Marlene querer espancá-lo.  
- Não, Sirius, eu não estou para morrer. - Ela cruzou os braços.  
- Eu voto em chocolate. - Peter disse demonstrando toda sua felicidade por finalmene poder comer.  
- Eu não posso com chocolate. - Remus declarou. - Alergia. Mas se for alguma fruta caramelada, estou dentro.  
- O Peter pode comer o chocolate e o Remus a fruta caramelada. - Lily disse como se fosse óbvio. - Cada um que coma o que quiser, oras.  
Todos concordaram que era o mais sensato a se fazer a cada um foi atrás do que mais lhe apetecia.  
Marlene estava na fila para pegar bombons quando percebeu uma figura parada ao seu lado. Pelo cheiro ela já sabia quem era.  
- O que foi, Black?  
- Eu quero um bombom, algum problema?  
- Nenhum, é só que... - Mas ela foi interrompida por uma Lily que apareceu do nada.  
- Lene, pega uns três bombons de brigadeiro e uns três de côco pra mim?  
- Claro, Lils. Mas eu achei que... - Novamente Lily a interrompeu.  
- Sirius, o James está te chamando, ele quer comer maçãs do amor, e diz que só com você. Por que não vai lá? - Ela disse com a cara mais inocente do mundo.  
- Ah... - Sirius ficou momentaneamente sem reação. - Claro... Acho que... É eu vou. - As duas observaram ele se afastar.  
- Pra que você quer tantos bombons, Lils? - Marlene perguntou voltando a olhar para a amiga.  
- Deixa de ser tonta, Marlene. Eu estava querendo tirar o Sirius daqui. Eu já comi um maçã do amor com o James. - Marlene deu de ombros.  
- Sabe Lils, eu acho que deveria botar as coisas em pratos limpos com o Sirius. Aquele término foi meio... Sei lá, às vezes eu penso se foi o certo a fazer.  
- Claro que foi, Lene. Você me disse que ouviu a Bellatrix dizer que ele só estava te usando.  
- E ele não responder nada... Mas eu não sei. Às vezes eu penso se não saí cedo demais da sala.  
- Você não conversou com ele depois?  
- Eu não tive coragem. - Lily abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Marlene a interrompeu. - E sim, eu sei que eu menti, mas eu sabia exatamente qual seria sua reação.  
- Marlene! Já passou da hora de vocês conversarem então!  
As duas compraram os bombons e se encontraram com os garotos.  
- Jamie, o que você acha de irmos no túnel do amor? - Lily perguntou derretidamente.  
- Mas Lily, você.  
- Ah... Eu mudei de idéia, vamos?  
- Por mim está ótimo, sabe muito bem eu queria isso desde que chegamos aqui. - James deu um sorriso maroto.  
- Vamos então. - O casal se afastou deixando Marlene, Sirius, Remus e Peter sozinhos.  
- Peter, me da um pedaço da sua torta? - Sirius pediu.  
- Não mesmo. - O menor dos marotos disse.  
- Ah, qual é? Só um pedacinho? - Sirius se aproximou para pegar um pedaço da torta do amigo, mas Peter se afastou.  
Sirius logo cobriu a distância entre os dois, se aproximando perigosamente. Estendeu a mão e pegou uma ponta do prato de Peter.  
- Anda logo, Wormtail, você deve ter uns três pedaços de tortas variadas aí. - Sirius puxou o prato para si, coisa que Peter fez também.  
Antes que alguém pudesse entender qualquer coisa. Os três pedaços de torta que estavam no prato de Peter voaram para cima de Remus e Marlene que ficaram cobertos de bolo, glacê e recheio.  
- Sirius Black! - Marlene gritou, mas as poucas e boas que iria dizer ao maroto em seguida foram interrompidas por um Peter que apontava bobamente para Remus.  
Ela se virou e viu que o amigo estava vermelho e inchado.  
- Chocolate... - Ouviu Sirius resmungar.  
- Black... er... Você o Pettigrew vão ajudar o Remus que eu vou me limpar. - Marlene se afastou procurando algum canto vazio do parque aonde pudesse usar sua varinha à vontade.  
Não foi difícil achar, seguindo a direção que Sirius havia seguido quando quisera se secar mais cedo. Suspirou pensando no estrago que havia em sua linda roupa nova e no fato de que teria que achar os garotos depois, para ver se haviam conseguido ajudar Remus.  
- Black, seu idiota... - Ela resmungou e apontou a varinha para si mesma. - iLimpar./i - Depois de usar o feitiço algumas vezes ela já estava limpa.  
Estava se virando para ir encontrar os amigos, quando deu de cara com Sirius. Ele a encarava de braços cruzados, batendo o pé no chão nervosamente.  
- Agora você não foge, Marlene. Sabe que a gente precisa conversar e vem adiando isso há meses.  
- Eu não... Não tenho que conversar com você Black. As coisas já foram meio que ditas. - Ela se adiantou para passar por ele, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.  
- Eu não disse nada. Você nunca me deixou dizer nada, Marlene. - Marlene sentiu o sangue lhe subir à cabeça e aproveitando que ainda tinha a varinha na mão apontou o objeto para Sirius.  
- Me solte a gora Black, ou eu juro que eu.  
- Você não vai mesmo, Lene. - Ela percebeu que ele também tinha a varinha apontada para ela. - Nós vamos conversar.  
Marlene ia abrindo a boca para responder, quando eles ouviram um grito em seus ouvidos.  
- Olááááááááá, crianças. - Era um palhaço que os encarava sorridente. Marlene viu que Sirius olhava abobado para o ser à sua frente e deu um pisão no pé dele, que logo estava pulando e urrando de dor.  
- Puxa vida, Marlene, isso doeu pra caramba. - Ele resmungou.  
- Isso não é coisa que uma jovem senhorita deva fazer... - O palhaço disse. - A senhorita merece um presente para se alegrar e parar de machucar seus amiguinhos.  
Antes que Marlene pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um cachorro de balão estava amarado ao seu pulso e parado à uns dois centímetros de seu rosto.  
- Escuta aqui, seu palhaço... - Sirius disse. - Será que dava para o senhor deixar a gente.  
- E você meu rapaz... Vejo que também quer um.  
Logo um outro cachorro de balão estava amarrado ao pulso de Sirius, fazendo companhia ao de Marlene.  
- Tá vendo, no que você nos mete, Black? - Marlene reclamou.  
- Eu? Mas a idéia do parque foi sua!  
- Mas se você não tivesse vindo aqui me irritar não teríamos esse palhaço aqui na nossa frente. Aliás, pra começar, se você não tivesse puxado o prato do Peter, eu nem teria que ter vindo pra cá e.  
- Senhorita... - O palhaço começou.  
- Calado! - Marlene gritou. - E claro, você também tinha que vir atrás de mim. - Marlene cruzou os braços emburrada.  
- Sempre sobra pra mim, não é? Claro, a culpa sempre é do Black. Mas você não pensou, Marlene, que eu só vim até aqui por causa das coisas que você fez? Eu preciso entender. Me dê uma explicação decente, eu paro com isso. Eu paro de sair com meus melhores amigos se for preciso.  
- Olha eu... - O palhaço tentou falar novamente.  
- Quietinho aí! - Sirius o calou. - Olha Marlene, me dê uma explicação, é só o que eu quero.  
- Uma explicação, Sirius? Se você não entende, não sou eu que vou te falar.  
- Marlene, por favor!  
- Eu acho que... - O palhaço começou, mas calou-se quando os dois jovens o encararam friamente e num reflexo usaram as varinhas que ainda estavam em suas mãos.  
- Estupefaça! - gritaram ao mesmo tempo e o palhaço caiu duro no chão.  
Eles ainda ficaram bufando um para o outro por algum tempo, até perceberem o que haviam feito.  
- Será que ele vai ficar bem? - Marlene perguntou.  
- Deve ficar. Foram só dois feitiços estuporantes. - Sirius respondeu. - Mas acho melhor nós sairmos daqui.  
- Certo.  
Os dois voltaram para a área mais movimentada do parque e Marlene pareceu ter esquecido da discussão. Mas Sirius não. Ele ainda queria sua explicação. E mas uma vez a segurou pelo braço.  
- Você ainda não me deu a sua explicação. - Marlene o encarou, mas lembrando-se da conversa com Lily resolveu falar.  
- Nós tinhamos combinado denos encontrar na torre de astronomia. - ela começou e sentiu o aperto de Sirius afrouxar, pois ele mesmo estava surpreso por ela te resolvido falar. - E cheguei um pouco mais cedo, pois sabia que você já estaria lá, você sempre era o primeiro a chegar. Logo que me aproximei da porta, ouvi vozes. Uma era a sua e a outra de sua prima Bellatrix. Ela falava algo sobre vocês dois e você respondia falando de mim. Foi quando ela disse: "Mas nós dois sabemos que você só está usando esta McKinnon, primo. Você nunca vai ser de uma mulher só. Ela é apenas uma fachada para você poder continuar com seus joguinhos sem que Tia Agnes possa falar algo contra você." E você não negou. Eu fiquei esperando você negar e você não negou. - Marlene sequer percebia que estava gritando e que lágrimas caíam copiosamente por sua face.  
Sirius não fez nada, apenas uma menção de se aproximar dela, mas como ela se afastou ele não tentou novamente. Pensando no que seria melhor fazer, ele resolveu cantar. 

- And when you're not around Always puts me down Never knew I'd feel so lonely Now I need you by my side Cause only you can make my world Go on and on and on.

iE quando você não está por perto Isso sempre me deixa pra baixo Nunca pensei que poderia me sentir tão só Agora preciso de você ao meu lado Por que só você pode fazer meu mundo rodar e rodar e rodar/i

Marlene sentiu as lágrimas estancarem e levantou a cabeça para o moreno que cantava para ela.

- I don't wanna say goodbye Baby won't you give me just a second chance,  
Cause I just need another try Played so many games with you And now I know I've been so wrong

i Eu não quero dizer adeus Baby você não vai me me dar só uma segunda chance?  
Por que eu preciso de outra tentativa Joguei tanto com você E agora eu sei que estive muito errado/i

Ela soluçou fracamente levando as mãos à boca, ao perceber que ele cantava o que queria estar falando para ela.

- And when you're not around Always puts me down Never knew I'd feel so lonely Now I need you by my side Cause only you can make my world Go on and on and on.

iE quando você não está por perto Isso sempre me deixa pra baixo Nunca pensei que poderia me sentir tão só Agora preciso de você ao meu lado Por que só você pode fazer meu mundo rodar e rodar e rodar/i

Por alguns instantes Marlene ficou sem saber o que fazer.

- Can get over, I can't get over you Tell me you'll come back baby Can't get over, I can't get over you Tell me you'll come back baby

i Não consigo superar, não consigo superar você Me diga que irá voltar baby Não consigo superar, não consigo superar você Me diga que irá voltar babyi

Ela ia abrir a boca para falar, mas num movimento de sua mão ele a fez ficar calada e continuou cantando.

- And when you're not around Always puts me down Never knew I'd feel so lonely Now I need you by my side Cause only you can make my world Go on and on and on.

iE quando você não está por perto Isso sempre me deixa pra baixo Nunca pensei que poderia me sentir tão só Agora preciso de você ao meu lado Por que só você pode fazer meu mundo rodar e rodar e rodar/i

- And when you're not around Always puts me down Never knew I'd feel so lonely Now I need you by my side Cause only you can make my world Go on and on and on.

iE quando você não está por perto Isso sempre me deixa pra baixo Nunca pensei que poderia me sentir tão só Agora preciso de você ao meu lado Por que só você pode fazer meu mundo rodar e rodar e rodar/i

Marlene viu que agora ele se aproximava cada vez mais dela e sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer.

- Can get over, I can't get over you Tell me you'll come back baby Can't get over, I can't get over you Tell me you'll come back baby

i Não consigo superar, não consigo superar você Me diga que irá voltar baby Não consigo superar, não consigo superar você Me diga que irá voltar babyi

As últimas palavras da música ele disse num sussurro e estava realmente perto agora, de modo que Marlene podia sentir a respiração.  
- Talvez eu não tenha negado, por que eu não sabia que eram mentiras as palavras dela. Talvez eu mesmo acreditasse que fossem verdades, e por algum tempo, quando você quis terminar eu fiquei feliz por que achei que assim eu não te magoaria. Só que com o tempo, passei a sentir cada vez mais sua falta, Lene. Falta dos seus beijos, dos seus carinhos, dos seus abraços, do seu perfume, do seus sorriso. E você de repente começou a me odiar. E eu comecei a odiar não ter mais você e finalmente me perguntar por que tinha que ter terminado. Eu só sabia que queria entender. Talvez você tivesse outra pessoa, que te fizesse mais feliz, e então tudo que eu faria seria sofrer calado no meu canto e te deixar ser feliz. Talvez houvesse ainda uma chance, mesmo que remota de eu te ter de volta. E eu me apoiei muito nessa chance, por que era a coisa que eu mais queria. Ah, Lene, volta pra mim... Eu nunca imaginei que fose sentir tanta falta de dizer a palavra namorada, mas eu te quero demais Lene. Eu te amo.  
Marlene achou que fosse começar a chorar de novo, mas conseguiu se segurar.  
- Nunca teve inguém Sirius, que poderia me dar as felicidades que você me deu. - Ela disse e se jogou contra ele num beijo profundo e cheio de paixão que ela há muito não sonhava em dar novamente.  
Sentiu ele passar a mão pela sua cintura e finalmente se sentiu completa. Ficaram assim por mais alguns minutos até ouvirem alguém pigarrear atrás deles.  
Se viraram e viram Lily, James, Peter e um Remus já recuperado parados olhando espantados para a cena.  
- Oi gente. - Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo, como se não houvese nada de estranho.

- Can get over, I can't get over you Tell me you'll come back baby Can't get over, I can't get over you Tell me you'll come back baby

i Não consigo superar, não consigo superar você Me diga que irá voltar baby Não consigo superar, não consigo superar você Me diga que irá voltar babyi

Eles estavam sentados num parque, Sirius deitado na grama, admirando as estrelas e Marlene o belo anel que estava em seu dedo anular direito, cantarolando os versos da música que Sirius cantara para ela cinco anos atrás.  
- Me diga de verdade, Sirius. Você não inventou essa música na hora não né? - Ela perguntou finalmente parando de admirar o anel e se deitando ao lado dele. Ele deu uma risada gostosa.  
- Não, eu compus ela durante o tempo que estivemos separados.  
- Você não consegueria me superar mesmo?  
- Lene, eu jamais conseguirei superar voce.

------------------------The End------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Sim, esta ganhou a "melhor declaração de amor" do Challenge do 3v... Esta fic é dedica a todas as perversas, especialmente à Mamys My, que foi quem mestrou este challenge.

Bjinhuuus )


End file.
